Time Is Running Out
by Hopelessly-Blissful
Summary: With graduation edging closer and closer, Bella, still trying to convince Edward to change her into a vampire, struggles with a very important decision: To accept Edward's marriage proposal and allow him to change..Changed Penname! Used to be Fangsgirl007
1. Prologue

**Plot: With graduation edging closer and closer, Bella, still trying to convince Edward to change her into a vampire, struggles with a very important decision: To accept Edward's marriage proposal and allow him to change her, or refuse marriage and let Carlisle change her. But which should she listen to? Her heart, or her mind?**

**Rated T for violence, language, and mild sexual content.**

_**Time Is Running Out**_

_**Prologue**_

Strong, granite arms wrapped firmly around my waist; I could feel his cool breath against the back of my neck and I turned in my angel's embrace to face him. He looked right back at me, his tawny eyes sparkling in the moonlight shining in through my bedroom window. I could hear the hoot of the night owls from where they perched in the trees surrounding the house and the forest behind the house. There was the howls of cyotes and wolves--I shivered at the thought. Jacob was roaming around, God only knew how close to the house, smelling my and Edward's scents, wanting nothing more than to be the cause of a bloodshed here in my room, right in front of my very eyes as I looked on with horror.

"Stop thinking about it, my love." Edward whispered, his breath hitting me square in my face, making me go slightly lilghtheaded.

"I can't help it. He's out there." I said, not even audible to human ears, but I knew Edward could hear me. After all, I couldn't speak up because that might wake Charlie up and have him wonder who in God's name I was talking to in the dead of the night. Yeah, that could cause some suspicion and problems.

"Yes. He may be out there, but I won't allow him to harm you, Bella. You know that." Edward's eyes bored fiercely into mine, willing me to be reassured. And I was. "Jacob Black will never lay a finger on you as long as I am around, and I'm not going anywhere."

I smiled at his sincere words and I put my head into the crook of his cold neck, closing my eyes. "I love you, Edward."

I faintly heard him chuckle before holding me to his chest tightly and burying his face in my dark hair. "I love you too, my angel." He said, planting a kiss on the side of my head.

I felt my eyes closing slowly, my breathing slowing down and becoming deeper. Soon, I fell into a deep sleep; I wouldn't wake up again until morning, I knew.

_"Bella...my beautiful Isabella..." Edward's voice called out to me. I was surrounded by a thick, luminous fog, unable to see even ten feet in front of me. I walked forward, trying to find Edward._

_"Edward...? Where are you?" I said, knowing he'd be able to hear my voice, no matter how quiet I was. I didn't hear his voice or see any sign of him and I quickened my pace, fear coarsing through me. "Edward!" I called once more, my heart beat growing more frantic with each passing second._

_"Bella!" I heard his voice, musical and clear, as if he were standing right behind me. I began running. "No! Stay back Bella! Get out of here! It's too dangerous to--" His words were cut off and I was not going to turn back. I had to see what was going on to make his usual near-emotionless voice become so frightened._

_I soon saw him in front of me; his back to me. "Edward?" I reached out my hand to touch his shoulder and he turned around, his eyes filled with sorrow and regret. _

_"I'm so sorry, Bella." He whispered, he reached out a hand to touch my cheek, and he suddenly began disappearing, right before my very eyes. Despair welled inside me as I saw him disappearing before me; I fell to my knees and harsh sobs wracked my entire body. I put my hands over my face as I cried, somehow knowing that I would never see him again as long as I lived._

_I heard footfalls to my left and I lifted my head, false hope tugging at my heart as I willed that person to be Edward. I couldn't have been more wrong. The tall figure in front of me with dark hair and dark eyes stood hovering over me. "Bells..." He looked at me with sad eyes and his deep voice was soft._

_I looked at him, my eyes fierce, even with the tears showing how vulnerable I was, falling from my eyes. "Jacob...you did this!" I was on my feet, screaming at him._

_"Of course I did this." He replied looking at me, his voice holding a tone as if stating the obvious. "Bella, you don't need the bloodsucker. You can have me. I can give you what he couldn't."_

_"Like what? A miserable life? No thanks." I spat at him, staring up at him with hatred. He wasn't the same sixteen year old boy I had once been best friends with; he was a monster._

_I could see Jacob's body shake with violent tremors as he fought to keep in control with his emotions and not turn into a werewolf in front of me. To scare me, to push me over the edge with more hatred than I knew was possible and--the worst reason so far--to kill me._

_And the most messed up, incredulous part of this entire situation was that I wasn't feeling the immense fear as I should have been. I was calm and in control. I wasn't afraid to die._

_A low, gutteral growl came from Jacob and right before me, he began transforming from man to wolf. He was soon on all fours, dark brown fur covering his entire body, barring his sharp teeth at me as he growled. I backed up several paces, why, I wasn't sure. It wouldn't help me at all._

_He hesitated not one second, and he leaped at me; I didn't move, I didn't scream, and I didn't fight back. Everything around me went black._

**------**

**A/N: Let me know what you guys think of this. And no, before you even ask, if you have read my other Twilight story 'Inconspicuous' then no, I have not quit the story. I am just putting it on hiatus for a little bit so I can figure out some ideas. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!! I can't know if you like it unless you review (And for those who do not have a account, annomynous review is enabled) so everyone REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 1: Guilty Conscience

_**Chapter One: Guilty Conscience**_

"Bella!" I could feel someone gently shaking my arm, calling my name softly. I instantly recognized it as Edward's voice. My eyes snapped open quickly; I was trembling uncontrollably and I was sweating. Edward hovered above me, his eyes showing worry and concern for me.

I slowly placed my hands on either side of Edward's face, looking him in the eye, ready to start crying, but I tried my best to keep myself from it. "E-Edward?" I asked, my voice incredibly shaky; I was surprised I could speak at all.

"I'm here, Bella. You had a nightmare...you were calling my name. And then..." He stopped talking and turned his head away from me, his eyes slightly angry looking.

"And then what?" I asked, fearing his answer already.

"Then you called the mutt's name." He spat the sentence out as if it were poison that would kill him. But, of course, that was impossible; Edward couldn't die. Not easily, anyway.

Realization dawned on me. "Edward...you left me. In my dream," I was quick to add. "You disappeared and then Jacob turned up. He...he killed me..."

Edward looked at me quickly, his mouth slightly open. "What?" He asked, as if he didn't hear me. I knew he did.

I stayed silent, not repeating what I'd just said. My lips were trembling, ready to spill every tear that was welled in my eyes.

He shook his head slowly. "No...it was just a dream." He said firmly, knowing that I didn't have the power to foretell the future like Alice. "Just a dream..." Edward paused momentarily. "I left you again?" He looked up at me, his eyes haunted.

I moved to his side and placed my hand lightly on his back. "Edward, it was a dream. You didn't leave me."

"I couldn't stop Black from killing you..." He continued, not looking at me, staring at his hands as if I'd never spoken. "I could have stopped him.." He kept mumbling things that were unintelligible to me and then he looked up at me, his eyes black.

"Edward, calm down...you're scaring me." I said, cringing back slightly. Thought I had no need to; Edward would never think of hurting me.

Edward's eyes slowly turned back to their beautiful brown colour. "Bella...I'm sorry." He said, his voice so sincere and regretful that it made me want to cry.

I put my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, burying my face in his neck. His arms wrapped around my waist and he gently rubbed my back. "I'll never leave you Bella...never. And if Jacob Black ever lays a hand on you..." His voice trailed off, letting the threat hang in the air for a while, menacing as ever. I knew what would happen if Jacob layed a hand on me in front of Edward. Jacob would be dead before I even had the time to blink. I didn't like that idea at all.

I got up from my bed and Edward gave me a questioning look. "I need a human moment." I said as I grabbed my clothes and walked towards the bathroom. Edward smiled, and nodded. I guess he was over my dream by now. Or either he was just hiding the fact that he was thinking about it.

Once inside the bathroom, I shut the door, and looked in the mirror...and nearly shrieked. My hair was everywhere, half out of its ponytail that I had put it in the night before.

I quickly brushed my teeth and brushed my hair so it cascaded around my shoulders like a dark curtain of silk. I dressed in a pair of faded jeans that fit perfectly to my form, and my blue V-neck shirt; Edward's favourite shirt that I wore.

After finishing up in the bathroom, I walked back into my bedroom where Edward sat on my bed with his head in his hands. "Edward?" I asked quietly, tilting my head to the side as I looked at him.

He slowly looked up at me and gave me, what I knew, was a smile, though it was strained. He was across the room at vampire speed and picked me up, bridal style. "Breakfast time for the human." He said in a somewhat cheerful voice.

He carried me downstairs and into the kitchen, setting me down in a chair at the table. "How's an omlet sound?" He asked, looking over at me from where he was at the refridgerator.

"Sounds good to me." I said, smiling at him as he got out eggs, ham, and cheese. Luckily, today was Saturday; Charlie was at a lake in Port Angels with Jacob's father, Billy Black. He said something last night at dinner to me about one of the other sherrifs at the Police Department told him the fishing was much better up there. He said a few other things, but I wasn't listening. I was too anxious to get up to my room where Edward was waiting for me. So basically, Charlie wouldn't be back until tomorrow and that left Edward and I to do as we pleased. Up to a point, anyway.

Edward placed my omlet in front of me on the table with a charming smile. "Bon appetite." He said with a sexy French accent. Yes, I said '_sexy French accent _'.

I gave him a smile of thanks and began eating. Edward may not be able to eat, but he is a truely marvelous cook.

I ate half of my omlet and then sat back in my chair, stuffed. It may seem like I hadn't eaten much, but it was quite a bit omlet he cooked.

"Finished already?" Edward asked from the chair across from me.

I nodded. "I couldn't eat another bite if I wanted to." I told him. He smiled my favourite crooked smile and picked up my plate, taking it over to the sink for me.

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked him from where I still sat in my chair, drinking the rest of my orange juice down.

Edward's eyes sparkled. "Well...I sort of had an idea as to where we could go." He said to me mischievously.

"Edward...what are you thinking?" I asked, not sure if I really wanted to know or not. I knew Edward and his surprises well. And he knew I didn't like surprises.

"Trust me, Bella. You'll like it." He said, crouching down in front of me and taking my hands in his as he looked into my eyes. I was about to reject and ask him where we were going and what we were going there for, but he let out one deep breath right in my face, his sweet breath and scent hitting me dead on...and I couldn't refuse.

I sighed, frustrated that he could get me hooked so easily. "Alright. Fine." I said, crossing my arms against my chest.

He smiled, satisfied. "Perfect." He said and gave me a light kiss on the cheek. "Shall we go now then?" He asked, standing up straight and offering me his hand.

I couldn't resist him any longer -- like I actually did at all -- and I put my hand in his and he pulled me to my feet.

"Let's go then." He said and led me outside to the silver Volvo in the driveway. We got in and soon we were speeding towards...well, towards I-Don't-Know-Whereville.

**----**

**A/N: Review Please! Contructive critisim is welcome, though No Flames!! No reviews, no chapters so you better Review!**


	3. Chapter 2: Asking Never Hurts

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**-----**

_**Chapter Two: Asking Never Hurts**_

About five minutes before we arrive at our destination, Edward told me to close my eyes, wanting it to be a surprise. Of course, I _hate_ surprises with a passion, but seeing the sincere, pleading look he gave me...just made my stubborn heart give out. So, I closed me eyes and waited somewhat impatiently.

"Okay, Bella. We're here. You can look now." I heard Edward's voice beside me and I opened my eyes expectantly. I took one look out my window, and I knew where we were; the most beautiful place in the dreary town of Forks.

I turned to Edward with a bright smile. "Why...why did you bring me here?" I asked, a bit confused.

Edward chuckled lightly and smiled at me. "You'll see." He got out of the car, and in a nanosecond using his vampire speed, he was at my side of the car, opening my door for me, extending a hand to help me, which I eagerly took. He shut my door for me after I got out and he stood, looking at the forest with a small smile. "Ready?" He asked and he knelt down. I wearily stood behind him and put my arms around his neck. He stood up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I hated it when he ran faster than two hundred miles per hour with _me_ hanging on for dear life.

He took off into the forest on a very familiar path that we had taken several times before. I closed my eyes, feeling the wind whip past my face and I waited for the impact of Edward running into a tree...I knew that was going to happen one of these days. But, I should trust him, and his vampire instincts and reflexes.

Soon, Edward stopped running and I opened my eyes and slid down from his back, looking around with a broad smile on my face. The meadow was as beautiful as I remembered, especially since it was in the middle of spring. Flowers were blooming everywhere; varying in colours from blue, purple, pink, orange, to yellow. The trees were swaying slightly in the light breeze that was blowing past and I could hear birds singing deeper in the forest itself.

I walked out into the middle of the meadow, Edward following behind me, holding my hand.

When we were in the center of this beautiful Heaven-like realm, Edward pulled me to him and pressed his forehead against mine. "Bella...I love you. You know that, right?"

I looked at him. "Edward, of course I know that. I love you too." I said, wondering why he even needed to ask me such a question. How could he ever doubt my love for him.

Edward smiled my favourite crooked smile, and his tawny sparkled in the slight ray of sunlight that was shining down through the trees on either side of us. "I have something to ask you." He said in a serious voice, though he was still smiling. With one hand, he reached back into his back pocket and with his free one, he held onto mine, as he kneeled down on one knee. This wasn't happening...no. It wasn't. Please, God, no. Not yet. I wanted to marry Edward, I wanted it with all my heart, but another part of me was scared of commitment. I didn't want to make the same mistake Charlie and Renee made when they were my age. I was afraid that it would ruin what I had with Edward. But that was silly; Edward and I loved each other no matter what, so why should something as simple--or big. However you want to look at it--ruin something that would never disappear from our hearts?

Edward looked up at me, and I could sense his nervous manner. "Isabella...You know that I love you with all my heart and with my entire soul and being. My love for you is stronger than anything I have ever known and it will never fade. You are the other half of me...and I would truely die without you by my side, and without your love." He opened the small, red, velvet box he held in his hand and there sat the most gorgeous diamond ring I had ever seen in my life. It had a silver band with small roses and a vine engraved on it and had a 24 karat diamond sitting right in the middle with tiny sapphires forming a heart around the diamond. "Will you marry me?" He finished, his voice coming clear in my head which was fogged with a hundred emotions running wild.

I was silent for several long moments staring down at him and at the ring, knowing what that ring meant. The word '_commitment_' kept ringing through my head and I just wanted everything to stop. Let the world stop turning and just..._just let me think_!

"Edward..." My voice came out a mere whisper and I cleared my throat, trying again. "Edward." My voice came stronger this time, though I could feel myself trembling. "I...I just can't."

Edward's face dropped. "Why not, Bella? Give me a good reason." His eyes bored into mine.

"I'm scared." I know that wasn't a good reason, but it was hard to think of a plausible one that would make the bigger difference.

"That's your reason? You're scared? Bella..." He shook his head in disappointment. "Strange, I thought I knew you better than that."

I felt pain rising in my chest from the heartache I was experiencing. I had a feeling that, if he could, tears would be falling from Edward's eyes right now. That's how upset and let-down he looked.

"I'm sorry Edward. I just can't. Not right now." I said to him, shaking my head. I noticed my voice was ready to fail me and tears spilled from my eyes. I didn't know why I was saying no...something inside of me was yelling for me to say yes, but that other part of me...my mind...was nagging at me to refuse. Turn away. Never say yes. It felt like my throat was closing up and I could no longer breath. I wanted out. I wanted to run away and never look back. But I couldn't do that. Never. Edward was now standing back up straight, his back turned on me, his hands clenched. I noticed the ring box was back in his pocket, where he'd kept it before.

"Edward..." I took a step foreward, putting a hand on his shoulder. He didn't move. Didn't look at me. "Edward, please...please just look at it from my point of view." I said, pleading with him. Still, he didn't look at me. Instead, he said, "Why Bella? I thought you loved me."

"I _do_ love you." I said urgently, my voice shaking as tears continued to fall from my eyes.

"Not enough." He replied tonelessly.

That got me thinking. I wanted to say that, yes, I did love him more than that, but...the words wouldn't come out. What if he was right?

**-----**

**Okay, I **_**had**_** to leave it off there...just too good to resist. Let me know what you think! Constructive critism is welcome. No flames!!! **

**REVIEW PLEASE!! **


	4. Penname Change!

**Hello to all my dedicated readers,**

**I just wanted to inform you all that I have changed my pename from 'fangsgirl007' to 'Hopelessly-Blissful'. I'm sorry if there was confusion, from the name change. **

**I will update again Tuesday or Wednesday, because I will be going to Connecticut for nearly a week.**

**Sammi (aka Hopelessly-Blissful)**


	5. Chapter 3: Silence of the Lamb

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. At all. Sadly.**

**---**

_**Chapter Three: Silence of the Lamb**_

In the car on the way back into town, Edward and I were both silent. There was nothing more to say. Edward stared out the windsheild, turning on the windsheild wipers as rain began to pour down heavily, reflecting my mood. I felt confused; did I love Edward, or didn't I? I didn't know, but I desperately wanted to love him...but the back of my mind was giving me major doubts. But should I listen to my head, or my heart? Which would fool me, and which one was the right choice? Which one was best for Edward and for me, not to mention our families?

"Edward..." I looked over at him, wondering if he would answer me. He didn't. He remained silent, staring at the road ahead of him. "Please Edward...hear me out. There's a good reason for this."

He looked at me and if he were human, I knew he would have been crying. "A good reason for this?" He repeated. "A good reason? For what? For why you don't love me, even though you've said you do about a hundred times? What, Bella?" His eyes bored into mine with so much ferocity that I was afraid to move.

"I don't want to hurt you..." I said as tears poured from my eyes. "I don't want to hurt you or your family."

Edward seemed somewhat softened by my excessive tears and he looked back at the road before he completely gave in and let me explain myself.

Before I knew it, we arrived back at my house and I opened my car door, but Edward stayed in the car, his hands on the steering wheel, not getting out. I didn't expect him to. I'd caused him just about as much heartache as I was capable of this today.

"See you." I whispered as I got out and the rain beat down on the hood of my jacket.

"Goodbye." He answered tonelessly as I shut the car door. He backed out of the driveway and sped down the street out of my view.

With a heavy heart, I walked back into the house and shut the door behind me with a small snap. I didn't bother checking the new answering machine that I convinced Charlie to get incase Mom or someone the from the sherrif's department called, and I headed up the stairs, my sneakers squeaking on the hall floor as I went. I walked into my bedroom and instantly took off my wet jacket and shoes and dumped them on the floor. I wearily layed down on my bed, staring up at the ceiling flashbacks of all the wonderful times Edward and I had shared, running aimlessly through my mind.

I wanted Edward back; I wanted him to walk in my bedroom and stand there, looking at me with that crooked smile that I loved so much. I missed him, even though it had been less than five minutes since I had last seen him. It seemed that our hearts that seem so content on being together and being bined forever...were suddenly torn violently apart, only to never be united once more. My heart ached with a million different feelings, some of which I didn't even understand, myself. Regret, sadness, love, admiration...the calm before the storm. I knew that later on I would get hit so hard with the reality of the situation, that I would be unconsolable. I wanted him back. I wanted him to come in here and hold me, whispering sweet nothings in my ear to calm my frantic heart and mind. I wanted to tell him that I loved him. I now knew what love meant; even though you try not to, you end up thinking about them no matter what. Even if you've only been apart five minutes, you miss them terribly. If you try to tell yourself that you don't love them, you know you're lying to yourself. I now realized just how happy Edward made me and I couldn't live without him. It was inevitable.

I sat up, wiping my tears away. I walked over to where my phone sat in its stand on my desk, though before I could turn it on to dial Edward's number, the phone rang in my hands. With a confused look at it, I answered it and held it up to my ear. "Hello?"

"Bella? It's Alice." Came a steely voice on the other end. It was definetely Alice, though she was very mad, I could tell.

"Oh...hi Alice." I replied, trying to swallow the lump rising in my throat. "What's up?"

"The way you treated Edward, that's 'what's up'." She said, and I could tell by her voice she was on the verge of yelling. "How could you do that to him after everything he's done for you?"

"Alice, let me explain. I wasn't sure if I loved Edward--" I could hear her voice about to cut me off "--_but_ I realized that...I really do love him." I said defiantly.

"Oh...so I don't have to come over there and hurt you?" Alice said and I could tell she was slightly embarrassed.

"No. You don't. I was just about to call Edward." I said, smiling to myself a bit.

"Really? I'll go now then so you can call him. Sorry Bella." She said and her end clicked then all I got was a dial tone.

I sighed quietly then dialed Edward's number, hoping he would pick up. And he did. One the third ring; I guessed he didn't want to seem like he was waiting for my call, and I knew Alice probably already told him.

"Hello?" His voice seemed sadened and I could feel my heart breaking at his tone.

"Edward, it's Bella. Listen I am so sorry. The reason I said I didn't love you earlier was because I wasn't entirely sure what love was and what it meant. But...I...I really do love you, Edward. So much. Please forgive me." I said, my voice breaking.

Edward was silent for several moments, then said. "I forgive you, Bella. I just wasn't expecting the answer I got, is all."

"I know you weren't and I was being so stupid. But Edward, please know that I love you more than I could ever be able to say and nothing will ever change that."

I could almost _hear_ him smiling on the other end of the phone. "Good. I love you too Bella."

I sighed happily. "Glad to hear that you still love me after how I treated you earlier."

"Of course I do."

"Well...it's raining outside and there's nothing exciting happening..." I said, hoping he would come over.

"How about I pick you up and come back here?" He asked.

"Alright, yeah that sounds good." I answered, already going over to my closer to change since my clothes were still damp.

"Right. I'll come pick you up. See you in a few." His end clicked and I hung up my phone, tossing it on my bed as I pulled a white skirt out of my closet and then a black tank top.

I grabbed a pair of black and white sandles I had and slipped them on my feet and quickly brushed my hair. I checked my eyes in the mirror, trying to make it not-so obvious that I had been crying my eyes out twenty minutes ago. After I was presentable, I heard a car horn outside and I ran down the stairs, tripping on the way, but I didn't fall completely; I just fell against the wall. I grabbed my jacket and saw that the rain had let up and was now just lightly drizzling. I went over to the silver Volvo and got in, giving Edward a smile. The first thing he did was take my face in his hands and gave me a passionate kiss. I knew the boundaries. I couldn't kiss him back so I just let _him _kiss _me_ instead.

But there was one way that there were no boundaries. If I let Edward change me. And to do that, I would have to accept his proposal. It was life, or death. But which is which?

**----**

**Review please!!**


	6. Chapter 4: Saying Sorry

**Okay, sorry about the wait. Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Stephenie Meyer does...she is SO lucky...**

**---------------------**

_**Chapter Four: Saying Sorry**_

When we arrived back at the Cullens' mansion, I saw Alice standing on the front porch, obviously waiting for us. As I looked up at her to smile, she looked back, though sheepishly, as if she were embarrassed to make eye contact with me. After all, she nearly told me just where to go on the phone earlier. Edward took my hand and led my up the front steps to where Alice stood.

"Bella...I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have acted so quickly, on adrenaline and anger alone. I should have given it a little time." She said, her voice never breaking as she looked at me, her tawny eyes sparkling.

"It's okay, Alice. Really. I know you're just looking out for Edward. After all, you're his family, and family is all we have anymore." I said and she smiled. Alice walked foreward and wrapped her cold arms around me in a sisterly hug.

After we pulled apart, Edward took my hand once again. "Ready to go inside?" He asked, smiling my favourite crooked smile.

Alice and I both nodded and Alice led the way in, followed by Edward and I. The entire family was in the living room, though, as I looked around, I realized one person who was missing.

"Bella, dear." Esme gave me a motherly smile and walked over, hugging me as Alice had done.

"Hi Bella!" Emmett's cheery voice came from where he sat with his arm around Rosalie on the couch. Jasper gave me a smile and a small wave. "Hello, Bella."

"Hey everyone." I said, returning Esme's hug. Rosalie didn't speak a word to me, as usual. "Where's Carlisle?"

"Oh...he's up in his office. Doing some..research." Esme said, her smile growing uneasy and I instantly began wondering what exactly he was doing research about. Was it about the treaty? Or maybe trying to find a way to stop Jacob and Sam and their gang in La Push? But that was impossible. None of the Cullens' could set foot in La Push, because then the treaty would be broken, and there would instantly be a war amongst the vampires and werewolves, and it would be all my fault if there were any fatalities.

Jasper must have felt my panicked emotions, because he sent a wave of calmness over me, and I gave him a grateful smile, which he gave a nod in return. "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." Jasper said calmly, looking around at each of us, I guessed sending reassuring emotions to us.

"Jasper's right." Edward said. "Nothing to worry about. We shouldn't get into a nervous bundle over something like this." As he spoke, he gave my hand a reassuring squeeze and I couldn't help but feel my affectioin and love for him increase, if that was even humanly possible.

"Bella and I are going upstairs." Edward added, "If anyone needs me, you know where to find me." He led my by the hand up the staircase and down the hallway, opening the door to his room. In his room was a black leather couch -- there was no need for a bed since none of the Cullens' slept -- and a truely impressive stereo system. There was also a door which led to a white-marble bathroom.

Edward pulled me over to the couch and sat down, pulling me on his lap. I let my head rest under his chin and he wrapped his strong arms around me. "I'm so sorry about earlier." I murmured, adverting my eyes from my hands in my lap to look up towards him. I felt his lips press against my forehead.

"Don't worry about that," said Edward, "I know you're just...confused and scared. I don't blame you. If you married me...it would be a very big step into immortality."

Well when he put it like that...

"You're right. It is. I just...I think maybe I need a little time to get those things straight in my head. But I promise you, I will defientely have my answer _before_ graduation." I said, taking the hand the he had resting on my leg, in my hand and stroking the back of his hand with my thumb.

"Don't worry, angel. Take your time. We have all the time in the world." He said, his voice soft...and I nearly melted.

"You have all the time in the world, Edward. I don't. In September, I'll be nineteen. That will be two years older than you in...well, human years, I guess you could say." I felt Edward inwardly sighed. I brought this subject up at least once a week.

"Well don't worry about this stuff right now, okay? Right now, let's just...relax." He said, stroking my hair with his cold hand, but the coldness of his skin was comforting against my warm scalp.

Suddenly, I could hear a door being burst open and shouts from downstairs and Alice's scream of, "Edward! Bella! Come quickly!"

**----**

**Okay, so I know it was short and I am sooo sorry! But I wanted it to end like that with that major cliffie! -grins evilly- was it a good cliffie? Review Please!!**


	7. Chapter 5: The Gang's All Here

**Thank you all for your reviews! Here is the next chapter. Now that my boyfriend is gone to Christian Camp for a week then I have absolutely nothing to do. So I'll have 2 or 3 more chapters coming this week. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**---------------**

_**Chapter Five: The Gang's All Here...**_

Edward and I ran downstairs as quickly as we could, only slowing down so Edward could help me regain my balance when I slipped as we ran down the hall. I could see Emmett and Jasper blocking the stairs, Esme by the entrance to the living room, Carlisle was blocking the way to the dining room, and Alice and Rosalie were standing in front of the front door, their arms grossed, eyes narrowed viciously. As Edward and I descended the stairs, I saw who was standing in the middle of this all: Jacob Black and Sam. One thought passed through my head as my mind raced when I saw them standing there, staring up at Edward and I: _What the hell were they doing here?_

"What do you want?" Edward hissed, his arm sliding protectively around my waist, pulling me tightly against his side. "You have no rights to be in this house! Leave. Now!"

"Edward," Carlisle interrupted, holding up a hand to silence him. "Let us hear what they have to say first, shall we?"

Edward's jaw clenched and, with some effort, forced a small nod.

At the bottom of the stairs, dangerously close--a mere five feet away from Jasper and Emmett--Jacob took yet another step foreward in our direction. "What do you think I'm doing here, you leech?" He sneered. "I came to make sure you hadn't broken the treaty. If you had, there would have been hell to pay. But she looks the same...the same average, yet beautiful, Bella I once knew...the only think different about her is her personality...no thanks to you." He said, his black eyes staring straight into Edward's indentical ones. I knew Edward was probably thinking of a plan; either a plan on how to get me out of here incase things got ugly, or a plan of attack. But you know...it was probably both, knowing him.

"Does it look like she's been changed to you, mutt?" Edward snarled at him, tensed. "And yes, her personality has changed, but it's for the better. Now she won't get mixed up with the likes of your people."

Everyone in the room was staring at the two boys, verbally battling it out over me; the only human in the room.

"Yeah right...when you and your bloodsucker family leave again, she'll come crying back to me...she'll be lucky to have me. I can give her things that you can't." Jacob said, his fists clenched at his sides.

"I'm not going anywhere. If I do, I'm taking Bella with me: away from you and Forks and this whole damned place!" Edward basically yelled at him, making me flinch and his arm reassuringly tightened around me.

"At least I'm not going to kill her like you plan on doing!" Jacob said as loudly back to Edward and took a menacing step foreward and Emmett growled viciously at him and Jasper took up a defensive position, and Sam grabbed Jacob's arm, keeping him back at a safe distance.

"You almost killed her for no good reason when I was gone..." Edward's voice faltered; Jacob was breaking Edward's defense. He'd gotten Edward to admit that he hadn't been there to protect me.

Jacob smirked. "Looks like you haven't been doing such a great job..._leech_." Jacob jerked his arm out of Sam's grasp and started backing up towards the door. "Let's split Sam...I can't believe I actually wanted to come here. It was a waste of our time." He said loud enough for everyone to hear. Sam obliged gratefully and followed him to the door as Alice and Rosalie quickly stepped away and went to Esme's side. Jacob let Sam out of the door ahead of him, and he turned back to face me; I hadn't said a word the entire time. "Don't have anything to say, Bells?" He questioned with a smirk aimed in my direction. "He can't protect you all the time...he wasn't there last time to keep you safe, and he won't be there next time. Remember that, Cullen. You won't be able to help her next time; she'll be mine and you'll be dead." With that threat hanging in the air, he stepped out and slammed the door, hard, behind him.

We were all standing there in silence for a moment until Emmett broke it. "He's bluffing..." His voice was unsure though.

"No...he's serious." Edward said quietly, surprising me. "One of us has to be with Bella _at all times._ Two of us is possible."

"That's not necessary; I don't want you putting yourselves in danger for me...I'm not worth it." I said firmly, looking sternly at them all.

"Bella..that's ridiculous...you are apart of this family." Esme said in a motherly voice, looking at me in concern and I could tell she was worried. As I looked around at all their faces, I could tell that they all were, Edward especially.

"Bella..you aren't worth it? Where did that come from? You are more worth it than anyone to me...I would be devastated if anything like what he has planned happened to you...I wouldn't be able to live with myself." Edward said, his voice getting shaky.

I looked up at his eyes, which had changed from black to a liquid golden. "Edward...he's not going to do anything to me. Like Emmett said...he's probably just lying so we'll be vulnerable and he can look for an opening. We can't give him that advantage." I said softly, holding his hands tightly in mine.

"Bella is right, Edward." Rosalie jumped in, and I looked at her in surprise. Since when did Rosalie come to my defense? "We can't give him what he wants. We'll be playing into the palm of his hand." She looked at the rest of the family for backup and they all nodded and said words of agreement.

"We should move..." Carlisle murmured and we all looked at him.

"What?" We all chorused. We knew we would have to move sooner or later...but now?

"We should move." He repeated. "Soon. Within the next two weeks. Esme and I will go out of town this week to look for some property by another vampire coven in New England--" He paused to look at Esme who nodded "--and Emmett and Rosalie will go to look at another property in Alaska where another family, that we are very good friends with, lives. Alice and Jasper, we'll need your help packing up the house and all our belongings. Edward...you'll have to change Bella. Or I will have to. We cannot risk her staying human, and staying vulnerable to him. It is out of the question, and more dangerous than you can even begin to understand. Do we all have an agreement?" Everyone nodded eagerly...except for Edward who forced a small nod, his beautiful eyes downcast with sadness.

"Good." Carlisle said briskly, clasping his hands. "Esme and I will leave early in the morning and Emmett and Rosalie need to do so as well. Another one of Edward's duties, along with Bella, is to inform Charlie. I know, it's not right to tell him of our nature, but it needs to be done so he knows to be on his guard."

I nodded slowly as he spoke. "I think we can manage that..." I said, squeezing Edward's hand reassuringly and giving him a small smile, which his eyes lit up at.

"Great. Edward, you should go ahead and take Bella home. Stay with her through the night to make sure that Jacob and Sam and the others aren't planning anything."

Without a word, Edward took my hand more firmly and led me towards the door without looking at any of the others, his eyes troubled. I gave a small wave and smile to the rest of the family. "Bye..." I said, a bit sadly; it was my fault we all had to pack our lives up here in Forks and move away from the danger that wouldn't be calling my name, if I had only listened to Renee and moved to Florida with her and Phil.


End file.
